ACCIDENT
by femaleAJ
Summary: Tony, Clint and Bruce plan to hangout but everything doesn't go as planned. There is an accident ... and the rest you have to read and know.
1. Chapter 1

Tony, Clint and Bruce were from very long hoping for a day to just hang out to chill.

Then the day came as Steve was on some super secret shield mission, Thor was nowhere to be found (they thought it was something related to Jane) and Pepper and Natasha were gone to Los Angeles for some Stark industry business and also shopping.

They all were coming tommorow. So the three felt that it was the best time for their hang out.

From the morning they all were very excited. Clint was jumping up and down like a child who have had to much sweets. Tony and Bruce were still busy in the lab completing Tony's work on a new robot. Bruce was in the lab from yesterday night after their discussion for going on a trip and as for tony he came out of his lab after two days for their disscussion had some coffee and then dragged bruce inside, again to work on his project

Both of them came out of the lab at 1:00 in the afternoon, that too after Clint said that he would get a arrow in each of the stark's security keypad.

"You look like hell" commented Clint pointing towards Tony "go shower and that too very quickly"

And for the first time Tony actually just nodded and went towards his room.

"The same goes for you mister" he said to Bruce "and after that meet me in the kitchen with Tony."

Bruce quickly showered and went to Tony's room. Tony was still in the shower . "Hurry up Tony or Clint will chew up our asses. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen.

"Yups. Be there in five" Tony replied.

* * *

When Tony arrived in the kitchen Bruce was sitting on one of the chairs drinking coffee and Clint was just bouncing here and there full of zeal. Next to Bruce was a coffee cup for which Tony thought was for himself.

Tony headed towards the table.

"What took u so long? Don't you understand the word quick..." Clint said still not sitting down.

"yeah .. yeah legolas now calm down and sit here."Clint sat as Tony continued "Now tell me what was so important that you made me come out of my lab?"

"You got to be kidding me... No wait you seriously forgot about hanging out together?" Clint said exasperatedly.

Bruce was looking from Clint to Tony like a tennis match was going on. He seriously was enjoying watching Clint chew Tony's head off.

"No Clint I very sincerely remember about it. But we aren't going anywhere now." Tony said taking a large gulp of his coffee "Now I have some work to complete we'll head out in the evening"

Clint looked sad but didn't argue sensing how serious Tony was.

Tony completed his coffee and headed back to the lab.

"Wow that was something new." Bruce said just as Tony walked off.

"Yeah. anyways what is he working on? He seemed pretty serious about it and didn't even joked once" Clint said concerned.

"I think he's working on something new or secretive. Because if he would be working on the last night's project he would have made me to go with him." Bruce said now intrested.

"Anyways I gotta go sleep its been more than 30 hrs since I last slept. I wonder how Tony does it all the time." Bruce said yawning and heading towards his room.

"Ok then, I'll be watching a movie in the common room if you need me." Clint said waving.

* * *

"J. what time is it?" Tony asked working on one of the most important projects in his life.

"Its 2:15 sir, may I know the cause of you asking the time its rather uncommon for you to do so." Jarvis said in his accented voice.

"Nothing much J. Me, Clint and Bruce are going for a boys night out. So please remind me at 6:00 to go and get ready." Tony said not even stopping from the work he was doing. " Now j, can you do me a favor and get the volume to full and don't let anyone enter."

"Sure thing sir. And sir.." Jarvis stopped as asking for permission to continue.

"yes J."

"I think miss Potts would love it and would be overjoyed to receive it, Sir"

"Thanks for the support Jarvis " Toy said looking towards the wall with a smile.

T.B.C

* * *

Reviews are most expected and accepted. So please take two minutes more and review.


	2. Chapter 2

At 5:45 Tony completed his project and and checked it for anything he wanted to add. "I hope she would like it." He said to himself and after the final check exited the lab.

Tony was more than happy to complete the project he was working on for more than 3 days.

He went up to the common floor and noticed Clint watching P.S. I love you. When he got closer he noticed that Clint was crying and sniffling. He couldn't help himself and burst out in laughter.

Clint was so involved in the movie that he didn't notice Tony entering the room and when he heard his laughter Clint turned a bright shade of red from embarrassment.

"Seriously bi..rd brain ... Y...ou g..got to be ki...dding me" Tony said between his fits of laughter.

"Hey its sad!" Clint said while swiping his cheeks still red.

"Yeah sure it is..." and started laughing again.

Bruce entered the room after hearing the loud laughter of Tony. "whats up?" he asked.

"Lego..las here cried while watching P.S. I love you...haha" Tony said while taking a seat on the couch and continuing his last action.

Bruce tried to control his laughter but in the end gave up and laughed

"Fine laugh all u want but always remember that its a very sentimental movie." Clint said pouting

"Don't pout ,Barton" said Bruce in a funny tone.

"Anyways i'm going to go and get ready and you two do that as well." Clint said walking towards the elevator.

"Yeah sure. We'll meet here only after half an hour and will go to the restaurant down the street and then to some bar to party" Tony said.

* * *

The first to come down after getting ready was Bruce. He was wearing a plain black shirt with dark grey denims and black leather jacket. Then came Clint in a blue shirt with black jeans and a black zipper hoddie as well. they both waited ten minutes for Tony to come.

When Tony finally came down he was sporting a white shirt with navy blazer and dark jeans.

Both Clint and Bruce looked at Tony and then at themselves. Although Clint and Tony's outfit were not much different still Tony looked casual ,formal and smart at the same time. They were slightly amazed .

"Come on guys. I know I'm too awesome to look at but still we gotta go" He said while not even looking up from his stark phone.

* * *

First they went to the restaurant and Tony ordered Fillet mignon meatballs, Clint ordered spaghetti and Bruce went with pasta.

They talked and ate. Clint and Tony were arguing dumbly about something and Bruce was just laughing at the two watching them and their stupid ideas. He looked around and saw that most customers were looking at them in awe and some with a grin!

Tony paid the bill and they went back to Tony's car. Tony drank only beer and that too one only because they brought his car and there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone drive it.

So Tony drove to the club. On the way he was thinking that if he drove drunk Pepper would most probably kill him for getting his and his teammates life in danger.

When they reached their they all enjoyed each others company and talked and danced a little. Still Tony was careful as not to drink more than one glass of wine. And when he did he remembered Natasha and Pepper's face and left the drink.

They got out of the club at almost 1:00 in the morning. On their way out they sported a young boy and his mom sleeping on the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked as Tony went over to the little boy and his mother.

Still Tony didn't answer and crossed the street took off his blazer and draped it over the young boy's tiny frame. Both Bruce and Clint were watching shocked.

They didn't know that Tony Stark has a this much big heart. Then Tony turned around and gave them a genuine smile and said "So shall we retreat homeboys?"

They both followed Tony to the car and sat down.

"Tony have Pepper threatened you again to not drink?"Clint asked with a mischievous smile.

"yeah its somewhat like that only!" Tony pouted "She would kill me if I drive while drunk." Tony saw a green light and continued driving.

"So Tony.." Bruce was saying just as Clint saw a pair of headlights headed towards them at full speed.

"TONY! watch ou.." and then there was the sound of a loud crash.

* * *

Sorry guys I know this was short and kinda BORING!

but i assure you that the next chapter is amazing and AWESOME!

Please review...thats what keeps me going


	3. Chapter 3

thanks NANCY for letting me know that the last chapter was not boring

and thanks to all those who have reviewed!

* * *

"Tony watch ou..."

Bruce woke up to find himself bend forward only to be catched by the seat belt. He then started assessing himself

He didn't have anything broken or any major pain. His head hurt a bit but it was mostly a dull ache. There was nothing much that would be of concern for him and because of having the green bean(as Tony says) he was way more safe and gets healthy faster than a normal human.

As Bruce thought of Tony and his name calling he remembered the other occupants of the car. He shifted forward unbuckled his seat belt and leaned into the front of the car and looked in the front and checked Tony's pulse which thank god was there,and left Tony there with his head and upper body laying on the steering wheel, and Clint was also in the same position as Tony, just his head was down and resting on his chest.

He then did the same with Clint, careful not to move the archer in case he had any internal injuries.

Bruce was relived to feel a steady beat of Clint's heart against his fingers. Bruce visibly looked Clint over and didn't see anything other a cut on his forehead that was freely bleeding and also a small cut on his cheek. he had probably hit it on the dash board or the window and Bruce would bet that he had a concussion. He couldn't do anything other than stemming the blood flow coming from his head wound.

So, he tore a strip of cloth from his shirt and used it to successfully stop the bleeding.

Bruce than turned to Tony took his pulse, it was there but a little weak than he would have liked. Bruce also saw that he had a similar cut on the forehead as Clint but bigger he then tore another piece from his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. He wasn't successful as before but atleast it reduced the bleeding to some extent. He also saw a shard of glass that has embedded itself into tony's right hand and that his shoulder also hang on an awkward angle. But other than that nothing was visible to Bruce and he didn't dare move Tony for fear of internal injuries.

Once finished, Bruce turned his attention to getting out of car. He tried the driver side of the car but the other vehicle had jammed the door. The whole left side of the car was caved in and his concern for Tony's safety increased.

Bruce than put all his might in opening the rare passenger side door. He pushed the door but was unsuccessful he then kicked the door and it gave out. He got out of the door and onto the pavement.

He had to steady himself against the car for a moment, feeling a bit unsteady. He didn't think of that as any big issue and just ignored it.

Just as he reached the passenger's window, he heard a moan come from the unconscious archer.

"Clint! Clint, don't move!" he commanded. "be careful?" He asked

"Bruce?" Clint slurred a little.

"Yes, its me. Stay still?"

"Okay" Clint replied.

"Clint I need you to tell me does anything gives u pain or hurt?" Bruce said trying to keep his tone firm but soothing so as not to alarm the assassin.

"Head and I probably have a concussion." Clint mumbled.

Bruce knew that Clint would have had many of them before and would have made his mind accustomed to it.

"All right, very carefully, can you move your arms?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce you need to calm down, I already assessed my injuries and I don't have anything other than a mild concussion." Clint equipped.

Clint's pupils were slightly different size but he was mostly coherent and responsive so Bruce wasn't too worried. He was, however, almost on verge of panic concerning Tony.

"Clint, look I need you to stay here and I'm going to the other side of the car to assess Tony's injuries. I might need some help from you so be alert". Bruce said slowly.

"At this, Clint's expression changed and his concussed brain finally remembered the third person with them. Clint slowly turned his head toward the driver seat to see Tony sitting their unconscious."

"How is he?" Clint asked, a bit of fear leaking in his voice.

"I don't know. I just know that he has a gash on the head, a shard of glass sticking to his hand and most probably a dislocated shoulder".

Bruce walked towards the driver side of the car. He then again checked for Tony's pulse which, thankfully was there.

Whereas Clint had almost no visible injuries, Tony from this side was the opposite. Almost whole of his left side was covered in injuries.

Tony's white shirt was almost covered in blood, his face slight cuts mostly because of the broken glass from the impact. The next thing Bruce noticed was Tony's left arm, it was covered in blood from a cut on his upper arm near the shoulder, followed by atleast two broken ribs.

He then bent a little more to see that nothing from the door was attaching to Tony. Fortunately he found none but to confirm he asked Clint to check if he was correct (after all Clint was not for nothing known as Hawkeye).

Clint could handle concussion better than most of the people and was mostly aware just a little tired.

After Clint nodded that it was safe to open the door, Bruce asked Clint to hold Tony carefully so that as he opens the door Tony doesn't move.

He tried to open the door but it was jammed. He then tried his full force but still nothing. He was losing control and backed off a little. But as he saw the other pickup truck that had hit them, he totally lost it and turned into a green rage monster.

TBC

* * *

BUM BUM BU BUM...

so what do u guys think will happen next?

pllllllzz give any ideas u have and leave a lot of reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

he totally lost it and turned into a green rage monster.

* * *

Clint saw this from his position in the car, he thought of getting out but that meant leaving Tony alone unconscious when the Hulk was present.

Clint shouted "Bruce you need to calm down". But he doubted that Banner could hear him.

Then his worst fear came along and The Hulk came to the driver's side door and Clint said "Bruce stop. Hulk please, bring Bruce back. See Tony's hurt he needs Bruce."

But Hulk wasn't convinced and said "Hulk help!"

He then easily pulled the door out of the car. But upon seeing Tony maybe something in him felt the need of Bruce there more than himself.

So he changed and there was Bruce standing there in nothing but a pair of pants. (SHIELD made pants that can change with his form and why can't they make a whole outfit that way was far beyond him).

He thought of asking Tony to make him a whole outfit. He then turned to the more dire situation in hand.

He saw Clint carefully holding Tony and saying "thank you buddy...for... for coming back".

He shrugged it off and asked Clint to get out of the car and help him getting Tony out.

Bruce then turned his attention to Tony he was concerned about moving Tony due to the risk of internal injuries. But he would need to take Tony out.

Bruce was tapping Tony's cheek a little "Tony. Can you wake up?" he asked

"Come on Tony we need you"

"Tony please" he tried again.

Bruce was so concentrated in checking Tony that he didn't realize that Clint got out of the car and was standing behind him.

"Bruce" Clint swayed and placed his hand against the car to steady himself, he was hopping a little on one foot.

Bruce gave him a look "you said you were fine other than this" He said pointing towards the gash on his head.

"Yeah it didn't seem important at that time"he shrugged.

"Anything else that I should know of?" Bruce asked just as Tony moaned.

"Tony, Tony, you alright?" Bruce asked.

* * *

*TONY'S POV*

I heard someone saying my name. The voice is ofsomeone I know.

"Tony wake up" I heard him say. Yeah its a guy so its not Pepper.

I am so tired but still the voice seems important. I try to tell i that I want to sleep but I can't.

"come on Tony we need you" Bruce ,its Bruce!

"Tony please" but why is he calling my name and where are we?

Then I hear Clint's voice too and Bruce and Clint are talking about something.

I try my best and still all that gets out is a moan.

*END OF TONY'S POV*

Tony opens his eyes a little. "Tony are you with us?" Bruce asked.

Another moan comes from Tony.

"Heya buddy. Don't move" Clint sayss from besides Bruce.

"wh..wh..where?" Tony tries

"We wre in an accident Tony." bruce says and adds "What hurts Tony?"

"Head, arms, ribs..."and Tony's eyes starts to droop again.

"Tony ..Tony stay with us" Bruce orders and taps his cheeks lightly "Clint bring a bottle of water its on the backseat"

"Tony does your neck or back hurts?" Bruce asks worried.

"N..No" Tony says

"Okay then Tony we'll try and help you sit up straight" Then it came to Bruce that he haven't even called 911 yet!

He asks Clint to dial 911 while he sprayed some water on Tony's face.

"The ambulance will be here in almost 6 mins"

* * *

sorry guys i know his was short but I have had exams going and wasn't available to write

plzz read and review!


	5. sorry!

Hey guys actually I just thought of informing you that I'll be** _updating_ **again regularly from** _22nd of this month_!**

**So please _read_ and _review_ it !**


	6. Chapter 6

According to Bruce and Clint those were the 6 most agonizing minutes in their life.

Keeping Tony up when even they knew sleep was much more peaceful for him.

The way they have to watch Tony suffer and weren't able to do anything...It was so frustrating.

Bruce felt like he would SMASH anything that was given to him. He looked towards Clint. Clint was sitting next to Tony trying to stem the blood coming from the gash on his head.

Clint looked a little pale for bruce's liking but he couldn't expect anything other than this. Getting concussed and then knowing that your friend was fighting for dear life would take its toll on you..

Suddenly he felt a touch on his hand. He saw that Tony's fingers were trying to reach for his hand. He quickly watched Tony and saw that he was trying to tell him something..

"What is it Tony?" Bruce asked gently bending down to face Tony.

"Po..po..ket" Tony gritted out.

Just as Bruce was gonna reply he heard the sirens nearing them and felt a rush of relief throughout his body.

Tony agin touched his hand he then remembered that Tony said pocket.

"What Tony what about pocket?" Now Clint was also looking curiously towards them.

"Ch...ek" Tony said as the ambulance FINALLY arrived,

Bruce checked Tony's pocket without moving tony too much and found a sleek rectangular box. It was wrapped and there was a little red bow on top of it.

Clint asked "What is it Tony? What should we do with it?"

"Pep" was all Tony said before the paramedics rushed them aside and started working on Tony.

Bruce saw a paramedic heading towards him "Sir are you okay. I need to check u for injuries" she said

"No..No .. I'm fine can you tell me about my friend there?"

"Well i don't know much about him but I assure you that he'sin good hands. Now sir are u definitely sure you are alright?" The girl asked politely.

"Well do u know who i am? I am the HULK. So quit worrying about me and save Tony." The girl was quite a bit startled after hearing that (afterall you don't get to meet the HUlk or Tony Stark or any avenger in general everyday).

"Can I please know about the situation here sir?" a paramedic asked Bruce.

Bruce took in his surroundings Tony was being loaded on to a stretcher by paramedics and another one was treating Clint who was keeping a strict eye on Tony.

Bruce then answered "well we were in an accident the truck driver here was drunk and he slammed his vehicle into ours."  
While on Tony "A head injury, probably concussed then mostly probably a dislocated shoulder, at least two broken ribs and also a deep cut on his forearm"

"Okay sir I need you to calm down" the paramedic said as she noticed Bruce getting all worked up.

"Yeah I'm calm" Bruce interjected.

He saw that Tony was already loaded on an ambulance so he moved forward and asked to ride along with them.

"Sorry sir, I'm afraid we can't do that. We need space to work on Mr. Stark here(Of course they recognised him. HE is Tony F*** Stark)"The paramedic spoke with practised ease and closed the doors before the former could argue.

"You could ride in the other ambulance, with your frien there." He saw that Clint was being checked up.

Clint was trying his best to escape the paramedic and go see Tony but he was quite tired and his body was not responding according to his wishes.

He saw bruce and one other paramedic quickly coming towards him.

"Are you okay?" he asked Clint while looking toward kristy (That's what her tag read).

"Yes. Now let's go to our favourite genius." Clint said.

"Well he has a concussion, a badly sprained ankle and some bruising from the seat belt." Kristy explained as they started towards the hospital.

They all sat in silence whole way to the hospital. As soon as the ambulance stopped they practically jumped out of it and raced inside.

"Tony Stark?" Bruce asked at the reception.

"He's just been bought 5 minutes ago and is being prepped for surgery" The receptionist answered earnestly.

Well okay thought Clint. Now all they have to do is wait.

They were lead to the waiting room and asked to wait for the doctor.

Just after two minutes the doctor walked in. "Are you here for ?"He asked.

"YEah" they both answered simultaneously.

"Well he has to be rushed into surgery immediately. So i would like to know if he has any allergies?"

"No doc none that I'm aware of. Oh and one more thing" Bruce said

"Don't even dare to touch the arc reactor or go anywhere near it"Bruce said with deadly silence and a tint of green in his eyes.

The doctor nodded timidly and looked at Clint who also was giving him the same glare.

The doctor the finally took Tony to surgery and the nurse took Clint for a checkup.

* * *

TBC.

Well sorry for updating so late but my life is way too much hectic now a days...so please plzz plzz forgive me and review they r wat inspires me.

and sorry if the chapter was short and boring but i tried my best guys!I'm really sorry to have disappointed you. :( :(

#Lupinica friggasdoiter- thanks for the suggestion. I'll definitely apply it.

#Lucydoll 22 thanks for understanding.

And special thanks to #nancyozz for all those amazing ideas I love ur support and please always continue to give me ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce and Clint were sitting in the extermly uncomfortable hospital chairs waiting for the others to arrive.

When Bruce remembered telling this to everyone and specially Pepper he felt like running away and never coming was in the examining room only, So he gathered his guts and dialled Pepper's number.

"HEYA! Bruce, wat's up?" Pepper asked cheerfully. Bruce tensed as he came to the conclusion that he would be the one breaking the bubble of happiness.

"Umm.. Pepper actually ...uhh. " He tried but pepper caught on his hesitance.

"Bruce what's wrong?" she asked with deadly silent voice.

"Actually its just that we wereinanaccidentandtonygothurtbadly." Was all Bruce managed in one breathe.

The parts actually clear to pepper were Tony and hurt. Her mind whirled and she suddenly felt sick placing those two words together.

"Wh..what happened" She asked in her so very professional voice.

That was the moment when Clint came inside the waiting room.

"Clint please take the phone" Bruce said "Its Pepper" He added whispering.

"Umm. hello?" Clint asked.

"Uhh.. Clint What happened?" Natasha was now very tensed at looking towards Pepper like she would kill someone.

"Well.. There was an accident and well bruce and I are okay but .uhhh... Tony got hurt. So come back ASAP" Clint said before anything could be said further.

Thanks was all Bruce could say. His face was sad and he looked guilty.

"Hey its alright" I know you care much about Pepper.

They sent a text to Steve and Thor to came back to nYc. And told them that it was code RED. (they used code red if anyone among them was in a dire situation)

"Hey how's ur head?" Bruce asked looking towards Clint as they started to get seated.

"It's fine a 2nd grade concussion with a sprained ankle and a little bit of bruising here and there." Clint said shrugging it off.

A nurse came towards the and asked Bruce to check on clint in every hour or so with the usual questions. She also gave some pills to Clint and he swallowed them after getting disapproving looks from both Bruce and the nurse.

"THANKS!" CLint said and the nurse got the clue that she was not needed anymore.

"You checked what it was?" Clint asked as he leaned a little on Bruce and pointed to the box that Tony asked them to take.

"No well i think it's not my place to open this as he said to give it to Pepper" Bruce said but still he sounded a little curious.

'Hmmm..' was all Clint said as he felt his eyelids getting heavier and realised that the pills were to make him sleep.

AFTER TWO HOUR OR SO-

Bruce was still waiting on any news on Tony. His watch dinged indicating that it was time to wake Clint up again.

"Hey Clint wake up..." Bruce shooked clint's shoulder in an attempt to wake the archer up.

"uhhn... What?" Clint asked with his eyes still closed.

"What's your name?" Bruce asked his tone soft.

"How can u think that one can forget it when you wake them up using their name..." Clint pouted.

"Well i'm Clint barton, aka Hawkeye, The date is 22, the current president is Obama and I'm an avenger." He said with ease.

"K. Now you can go back to sleep." Bruce said as he noticed clint's eyes already drooping.

"Any news about Tony?" He asked this every times he wakes up.

"NO" Bruce said as Clint sounded asleep.

AFTER SIX HOUR OR SO-

Bruce felt very sour and himself was on the verge of sleep. His body was giving to sleep just as his mind recognised the familiar click of heels.

Pepper he thought and tried to move but was locked as Clint was almost draped over him.

"Bruce..." Pepper said as she walked in.

Bruce acknowledged her with a nod of his head. He took in her appearance.

She looked like she has been crying (of course she has been Bruce thought to himself) her eyes were red and puffy. Her perfect makeup was no longer perfect and her clothes looked crumpled. Then he saw Natasha walking in behind her dressed casually in dark denims a white tank top and a leather jacket.

She too looked worried but didn't show much signs of it.

"How's he?" Pepper asked.

"Well he's still in surgery but we know that nothing bad happened" He tried to reassure her.

"And how's Clint?" Natasha asked walking toward where they were sitting and taking Pepper along with her.

"Well he has grade 2 concussion, a sprained ankle but nothing much to worry about." Bruce said as he noticed Natasha sitting next to Clint and taking Clint's head of his shoulder and onto her lab while Pepper was sitting in front of them.

On the movement Clint got up and started speaking "Clint Barton Hawkeye 22 Obama Avengers."

At this both Natasha and pepper looked worriedly towards Clint and then Bruce. "Oh its nothing I've been asking him the questions and now he has learned them"

Clint came to his senses he knew that Bruce was talking with someone and there was a hand softly playing with his hair. He opened his eyes and noticed that Natasha was looking at him. He smiled goofily and sat upright.

"How are u feeling"

"Good now that you are here"

Bruce got up stretched his body and then went to sit next to Pepper and give her moral support as he noticed Clint replaying the whole accident scene with Natasha.

He was worried as Pepper just sat there almost blankly. Then he noticed that she was sniffling and mentally preparing herself for the worst.

He said nothing but just pulled Pepper close to him and and they sat there just like that.

After an hour Thor and the doctor came at the same time.

"I think you all are here for " The doc spoke.

"Yes." All of them came forward immediately. "Yeah we are."

"Well I'm Wilson and I'm 's doctor. As for his wishes 's current condition could only be discussed with . So, I very kindly ask you to follow me into my cabin".

"Its fine doctor you can tell here only" Pepper announced.

Everyone nodded their thanks to Pepper.

"Well was brought here with two broken ribs on his left side and a cracked one on his right. He also had a deep cut on his forehead, a dislocated shoulder, shards of glass sticking to many parts of his body and scrapes and bruises to discuss the least." continued.

"When he was brought he's had major blood loss both from his head and upper arm, as for the surgery it was successful but nothing can be said for sure until wakes up. He might have problem remembering things as he's also suffered from a severe concussion." The Dr. said showing sympathy towards the group who looked broken but relieved that nothing worse happened. "If you have any questions please tell the nurse she'll call me."

So many questions were going in all of their brains but Pepper asked the most important one "Dr. when can we see him?"

"Well he's being set in his room after that you can visit him but for today only two visitors at a time." And with that the doctor Wilson left the group.


	8. HELP!

Guys I'm sorry that this is not a update but i cannot write the hospital scene can please anyone do it for me  
and then i'll continue from there

Just one chapter please if anyone is interested you can pm meor review in this page only.


	9. Chapter 9

When they came to the waiting area it was decided that Pepper and bruce will go first. Then Clint and Natasha and Thor said that he will wait till all his fellow comrades were satisfied with their visit to Anthony.

Pepper stopped at the door and preparing herself for what she needed to face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked that it was Bruce.

"Pepper I want you to know that he will be attached to a lot of machines and would not look so good and truth to be told he's not fine. But don't worry he'll be okay. You need to keep your strength for him." Pepper just nodded, wiped her eyes and entered the room.

Bruce gently took Pepper's hand as they shakily walked towards the room both scared at what they were about to see.

When they opened the door nothing could have prepared them for the horrific sight before them.

Tony lay unconscious in a hospital bed with wires and tubes hooked up to him just like Bruce said. But even preparing for a year wouldn't have made it any easier to see their resident mechanic lay so still.

Pepper (who looked like she was about to faint) slowly slid down in the chair next to him and clutched his hand and closed her eyes.

It broke Bruce's heart to see them like this. It was all Bruce could do to keep from hulking out.

Pepper was murmuring somethings to Tony and Bruce felt the emotions swelling up inside him.

It has been 5 hours Bruce has made everyone go back to the tower and rest promising that he'll give them an update every now and then.

But of course Pepper refused and stayed refusing to leave Tony's side even for a min.

Bruce watching Pepper nodding of near Tony's bed excused himself to bring some coffee for when the poor girl wakes up.

Pepper heard the beeping noise and instantly woke up. She saw that Tony had started to panick and gently pushed him down.

"Tony calm down. Its me Pepper."

All the credit goes to #steelate for this chapter

Thanks a lot steelate as for without you this chapter wouldn't have been possible

Jimenush-thanks for motivating me to write again.

ANd from now on this story would be updated regularly .

Sorry for the inconvenience guys!


End file.
